1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to carbon nanotube sponge and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are tubules of carbon generally having diameters ranging from 0.5 nanometers to 100 nanometers. Carbon nanotubes have recently attracted a great deal of attention for use in different applications such as field emitters, gas storage and separation, chemical sensors, and high strength composites, because of their thermal, electrical, and mechanical properties.
Because carbon nanotubes are microscopic structures, it is necessary to assemble the carbon nanotubes into macroscopic structures. A carbon nanotube film is one kind of macroscopic structure of carbon nanotubes. Recently, as disclosed by the pre-grant publication US20080248235 to Feng et al., a free-standing carbon nanotube film has been fabricated. The carbon nanotube film can be used in many different fields, such as filtration or adsorption.
However, the adsorption process of the carbon nanotube film is a kind of physical adsorption, and is relatively weak.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon nanotube sponge and a method for making the same, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.